A Rain of Blood
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Fiction complétement AU ( Alternatif Univers ) ciblant le ship SuperCorp ! Je ne peux rien dire sur l'univers ni même vous donnez le résumé de cette fiction puisque je le garde secret jusqu'à la fin du premier chapitre, donc je vous invite à venir le lire pour en savoir plus ! N'hésitez pas à partagez cette histoire si vous le souhaitez ! Merci à vous et bienvenue dans mon monde !
1. Partie 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Seule l'imagination et l'histoire l'appartiennent !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme convenu sur ma précédente fiction, voici la nouvelle histoire Supercorp ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y aura QUE des histoires SuperCorp jusqu'à mis Septembre doooonc vous aurez de quoi faire ! Mon but est non seulement de vous faire découvrir mes idées et mes histoires, mais aussi de remplir le catalogue des fictions Supercorp française présentent sur ce site ! Un projet ambitieux, mais largement jouable grâce à vous ! Donc laissez rugir votre coeur de SuperCorp ! Et n'oubliez pas : SUPERCORP IS ENDGAME ! *coeur* ENJOY !

_**Attention, cependant ! Cette fiction est mature donc il y aura de la violence, des allusions sexuelles et sûrement des scènes intimes ( je ne sais pas encore pour la dernière option xD ) je préfère tout de même prévenir ! On ne sait jamais ! :-)**_

* * *

_**Je met cette première partie dans " SuperReignCorp History " pour plus de visibiliter ! Merci à vous ! **_

* * *

_**Partie 1 :**_

_~ Point de vue inconnue ~ _

Je suis un monstre. Un de ses monstres qui forcent les gens à rentrer chez eux avant le coucher du soleil. Un de ses monstres dont ils ont peur, mais qui les fascinent en secret. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi, caché, mais visible par tous. Nous apprenons dès notre naissance à passer inaperçu. Cela permet de préserver notre race. Oui, je dis bien race parce que je ne suis pas humaine.

Je l'ai été, il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Je ne me rappelle même plus de ce temps. Malgré mes conditions de vie, j'aime ma vie. J'aime ma communauté, même si nous incluons des spécimens dangereux dans nos rangs. Après tout, j'en fais partie, moi aussi. Cependant, la seule différence entre ses personnes et moi, c'est que j'arrive à me contrôler.

Ses sauvages n'ont aucune âme, aucun tact et surtout, ils ne sont pas discrets. Je suis chargé de retrouver ses indésirables et de les arrêter, coûte que coûte. Je suis un mercenaire, si on peut appeler mon métier comme ça. Je chasse les sauvages de nos terres pour une somme plus ou moins importante d'argent.

Je ne vis pas en communauté, même si j'y suis beaucoup attaché. Je suis une louve solitaire et je me complais dans cette vie. J'aime le fait de ne pas devoir rendre de compte à une personne ou à un ordre. Je fais ce que je désire quand je le désire. Ma liberté est ma plus grande fierté et est un grand privilège. Je suis une des rares à pouvoir vivre comme ça.

Il faut dire que j'en ai fait le vœu. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit mourir soit être exilé alors j'ai choisi l'exil. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme appartenant à la communauté de toute façon. Je suis comme eux, mais je suis différente à la fois.

* * *

Après des jours de pistage, j'ai retrouvé mon gibier. Ils ne sont que cela pour moi. Des animaux sans lois ni foi. Je suis douée pour chasser, j'ai appris avec mon frère. Il était le meilleur chasseur de notre communauté avant le jour fatidique. J'ai repéré des traces de pas, il y a environ un kilomètre. Il se déplace rapidement et ne possède rien sur lui. Parfait. Ce sera plus facile.

Cachée par les grands buissons de la forêt, je reste tapie dans l'ombre, me déplaçant lentement avec une précision tranchante. Je ne fais jamais de bruit, je suis bien trop douée pour louper une attaque à cause de cela. Au loin, à environ trois cent mètre, je peux enfin apercevoir ma proie. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Elle semble humer l'air. Sûrement afin de vérifier si quelqu'un est après elle.

Elle ne semble pas m'avoir repéré et baisse sa garde le temps d'une seconde. Un rictus satisfait naît sur le coin de mes lèvres alors que je m'apprête à me jeter sur ma proie. Je sors mes armes qui sont des dagues accrochées et reliées entre elles par une chaîne. Je lance ma première dague en direction de la jeune femme qui l'évite de justesse.

Son attention se tourne dans ma direction. Elle ne me voit pas, je suis resté caché pendant mon attaque. Ses yeux prennent une lueur dorée et je jure entre mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas vrai, on aurait pu me prévenir ! Je ne lui laisse pas une seule seconde pour prendre l'avantage sur moi. Je suis foutue sinon !

Je lance ma deuxième dague avant de foncer vers la jeune femme. Très agile, elle esquive mon attaque avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec moi. Je commence par lui donner des coups-de-poing qu'elle repousse avec une étonnante facilité. Ce sera bien plus difficile que prévu. Je grogne à cette constatation avant de faire un enchaînement avec mes dagues.

Un coup de pied rotatif, emprisonnement par ma chaîne, une dague plantée dans sa main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et l'autre sous sa gorge. Elle est piégée et je vois dans son regard qu'elle le sait et pourtant, il n'y a aucune peur dans ses prunelles dorées. Je fronce des sourcils à cela, mais décide de faire abstraction.

Je vais lui donner le coup fatal, lui trancher la gorge, quand quelqu'un fonce sur moi. Ma chaîne se brise en deux morceaux, mais j'arrive à me rattraper en plantant ma dague dans un arbre. Mon attention se tourne vers la personne qui vient d'intervenir et mon regard prend une lueur rouge sous l'adrénaline, dévoilant ma véritable nature.

La personne qui m'a attaqué est une jeune femme semblant plus jeune que ma proie. Elle est droite comme une pique, me regardant avec fureur. Je vois dans son comportement qu'elle se retient de se jeter sur moi. Elle possède dans sa paume la dague anciennement plantée dans la main de son amie qu'elle serre jusqu'à faire couler son sang.

J'admire tant de self-control de la part d'un indésirable comme elle. J'ai toujours salué le self-control de ses sauvages quand ils en avaient. La petite brune derrière sa sauveuse semble lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne bronche pas. Je suis censé pouvoir entendre ses paroles également, mais j'en suis incapable. Vraiment remarquable.

Le vent se lève, faisant tourbillonner avec lui nos chevelures. Le temps qu'une mèche de mes cheveux passe devant moi et je me retrouve dans une position délicate. Elle est rapide. Bien trop pour n'être qu'un indésirable. En effet, elle se trouve dans mon dos, la pointe de la dague maculée de son sang posé entre mes omoplates.

Elle ne tremble pas, sûr de son pouvoir, jusqu'à que mes yeux prennent à nouveau leur teinte rouge. Un sourire mauvais naît sur mes lèvres alors que j'utilise ma vitesse et le vent pour me retourner, lui faisant face. Cependant, elle a réussi à mettre la dague sous ma gorge. Quand mon regard rouge bordeaux rencontre ses pupilles, je comprends tout.

Aussi vrai que mes yeux possèdent leur lueur rouge, ses propres pupilles sont incroyablement différentes, mélangeant la lueur rouge de mon peuple et une lueur dorée. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard. Distraite par une telle chose, je ne prévois pas et vois encore moins la petite brune derrière moi et c'est trop tard quand je me rends compte de sa présence.

Profitant de mon inattention, ses crocs s'enfoncent douloureusement dans mon épaule. Je gémis de douleur avant de repousser la jeune femme d'un geste sec du bras qui, en plein vol, prend la forme d'un loup au pelage brun clair. Je grogne d'énervement à l'idée de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante.

Malgré mon épaule déchiquetée et en sang, je me mets en position d'attaque, ma chaîne entre les mains. Je suis toujours redoutable même blesser et ne me restant plus qu'une simple arme. Le loup le comprend également et s'élance vers moi dans la ferme intention de me tuer. Seulement, il freine sa course folle quand sa sauveuse se met sur sa route. La jeune femme essaie de faire reprendre ses esprits à la bête qui n'abdique pas. S'ensuit alors une bataille silencieuse entre le loup et la jeune femme. Un vent glacial se lève et vient tourbillonner violemment autour des deux concernés.

Personne n'a le pouvoir de contrôler le vent. C'est impossible. Je suis estomaquée de découvrir un être aussi exceptionnel quand tout à coup, le loup reprend sa forme humaine. Le vent se calme instantanément tandis que la jeune femme brune pose un regard énervé sur sa sauveuse pour ensuite le posé sur moi.

Mon épaule commence à me lancer et je comprends que le venin est déjà en train de faire effet. Je tombe à genoux en grognant de douleur, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant mes ennemis. Je mets une main sur ma blessure, essayant de compresser la plaie et récupérer le plus de sang possible. Avec un sourire, j'apporte le sang à ma bouche, reprenant petit à petit des forces.

La petite brune parait écœurée par ma méthode alors que l'autre femme me regarde avec beaucoup de curiosité. Je me relève doucement, ressentant les effets du venin de loup dans mon organisme et défie les deux femmes du regard. La plus petite s'avance, déterminée à en découdre, mais elle se fait stopper par la deuxième.

\- _**Rentre à la maison. Je vais en finir avec elle. De toute façon, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à cause de ta morsure, **_s'élève la voix grave et sérieuse de la plus jeune, sa main sur l'avant-bras de la louve.

Le regard de celle-ci fait des allers-retours entre nous deux avant de soupirer et d'abdiquer. Elle reprend sa forme de loup avant de courir en direction du Nord. Je grogne de mécontentement à l'idée de laisser partir ma proie, mais je ne peux plus bouger. Le venin a déjà paralysé mes jambes et il ne tardera pas, en effet, à me tuer.

La jeune femme restante ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter sur moi. Elle me plaque contre l'arbre derrière moi avec violence et fureur, ayant utilisé sa vitesse, avant d'approcher sa nuque de mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant sa demande implicite, mais je suis trop faible pour refuser.

Mes instincts primaires resurgissent soudainement et je ne pense plus qu'à me nourrir. Je n'entends plus que le bruit de son sang coulant dans son organisme. Je ne vois plus que ses veines à travers sa peau. Lentement, j'ouvre la bouche, dévoilant mes canines acérées avant de les planter sans ménagement dans la nuque de la jeune femme blonde.

Je sais que je suis en train de faire une erreur. J'en suis consciente alors que son sang commence à couler dans ma gorge. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. C'est une hybride et mon dieu, son sang est un délice. Le corps de la jeune femme se cambre légèrement, me laissant la totalité de son cou pour la déguster. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres à cette attention.

Je sens ses bras resserrés sa prise sur mon corps, se rapprochant bien plus de moi, me plaquant plus fermement contre la paroi de l'arbre. Je vois dans ses gestes qu'elle éprouve autant de plaisir que moi dans cet échange et cela ne me dérange pas. C'est étrange, mais agréable. Un gémissement de plaisir sort d'entre ses lèvres alors que j'enfonce un peu plus mes canines.

Sa réaction provoque une violente vague de plaisir dans mon bas-ventre pendant que je continue de prélever son sang à sa source. Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée, plus profonde et mes yeux prennent une teinte rouge bordeaux avant que je n'arrête de me nourrir, rassasié. Un gémissement plaintif incontrôlé sort d'entre ses lèvres à la perte de ma morsure.

J'ose plonger mon regard dans le sien et vois que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Les effets de la morsure. Son regard prend la teinte si particulière de sa race pendant qu'elle reprend ses esprits.

\- _**Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ça. Ce que l'on dit est donc vrai, **_susurre-t-elle après un instant, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Comment ça ?**_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre, haussant les sourcils devant sa réaction.

\- _**Que la morsure d'un Vampire produit les mêmes effets que coucher avec quelqu'un,**_ répond-elle avec malice, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle a raison, c'est ce qui se produit quand un être comme moi mort quelqu'un. La douleur laisse rapidement place à un plaisir similaire à celui qu'on ressent pendant une partie de jambes en l'air. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres à la simple pensée de notre échange.

\- _**Bon, je vais devoir partir sinon ma sœur risque de revenir. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, Vampire, **_souligne-t-elle en insistant sur ma véritable nature.

Je ne lui réponds pas alors qu'elle tourne les talons pour se diriger dans la même direction que la petite brune. À plusieurs mètres devant moi, je la retiens en l'apostrophant.

-_**Je ne connais pas ton nom,**_ dis-je doucement, encore faible suite à la morsure du loup, même si son venin a arrêté sa course grâce au sang de cette hybride.

\- _**Kara Danvers,**_ se présente-t-elle, tournant la tête sur le côté sans pour autant se tourner dans ma direction ou même me regarder.

\- _**Lena Luthor,**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui divulguer malgré ma réputation. C'est comme si une attraction invisible m'attirait à elle.

J'entends ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire avant qu'elle murmure qu'elle connaît mon nom. Je reste stoïque, surprise de cet aveu alors qu'elle disparaît à travers la forêt, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec la famille qui m'a engagé !

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Dooonc comme vous l'avez compris, l'univers dans lequel évoluera cette fiction est le fantastique ! Je reviens à mes premiers amours ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimer ! **_

_**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre comptera cette fiction ! Si elle possède plus de cinq chapitres, je changerais " Partie " en " Chapitre " pour les désigner ! **_

_**Publications : Aucune idée, nous verrons au feeling :-) **_

_**Bisous à vous et Merci de faire vivre ce famuleux ship ! :-D**_


	2. Partie 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Seule l'imagination et l'histoire l'appartiennent !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil et le soutien que vous m'avez témoingné à moi et à cette nouvelle histoire ! Je suis vraiment ravie ! COmme je suis de bonne humeur, je vous met la deuxième partie aujourd'hui ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention, cependant ! Cette fiction est mature donc il y aura de la violence, des allusions sexuelles et sûrement des scènes intimes ( je ne sais pas encore pour la dernière option xD ) je préfère tout de même prévenir ! On ne sait jamais ! :-)**_

* * *

_**Partie 2 :**_

_~ Point de vue Lena ~ _

J'ai peur, je ne supporte pas cette sensation. Il y a du sang partout, le sol est maculé de ce liquide rouge si précieux pour notre survie. L'odeur fétide des corps démembrés hante les lieux. Je ne ressens enfin plus rien. Plus aucune douleur. Plus aucune peur. Je sais que je vais mourir. Mes yeux sont clos, je ne vois rien autour de moi, mais j'entends des pas lourds s'approcher.

Instinctivement, je recule et manque de hurler d'effroi en sentant ma main glisser sur un liquide opaque et chaud. Je me sens soulevée de terre par une main puissante et ferme. Ce n'est pas celle d'un homme, mais celle d'une femme. Curieuse, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur des pupilles d'un noir intense. La terreur fait s'emballer mon cœur, mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

-_** Impressionnant,**_ résonne la voix de la femme, sifflante comme un serpent. _**Tu seras parfaite pour la famille Luthor. **_

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avec un sourire sadique avant que la douleur n'irradie tout mon corps, me faisant supplier intérieurement de mettre fin à ce supplice. Je sens ma vie m'être retiré au fur et à mesure que cette femme avale mon sang goulûment. Je me sens tomber dans l'inconscience au moment où un cri résonne au loin.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, ma chaîne dans la main, prête à me défendre. Mon regard glisse tout autour de moi, focalisé sur un possible danger me guettant, mais je remarque vite que je suis assise à même le sol, un peu à l'écart du village où je dois me rendre. Je souffle de soulagement en passant ma main sur mon visage, récoltant la sueur créer par ce cauchemar avant d'être interrompu par le cri d'une femme. Le même que celui de mon rêve.

Je fronce des sourcils avant de me relever, tanguant légèrement pour arriver à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Je grimace au souvenir de la blessure à mon épaule. Cette louve doit être un Alpha pour que sa morsure ne guérisse pas, même après m'être nourri du sang d'un hybride. Leur sang a le pouvoir de guérir instantanément les Vampires d'une morsure de Loup.

Une nouvelle fois, j'entends le fameux cri et ne cherche même plus à comprendre. J'utilise la vitesse propre à ma race après avoir localisé la provenance des cris. Trois ruelles plus loin, je grimace de dégoût en voyant un indésirable attaquer sans vergogne une jeune femme que je ne réussis pas à identifier.

Je suis presque dans les vapes, je suis bien trop faible pour me battre, mais il faut que je sauve cette femme et que je me nourrisse. Heureusement, je n'éprouve aucun mal à attaquer et tuer des indésirables. Je me mets silencieusement derrière lui en mobilisant le peu de force qu'il me reste avant de le jeter derrière moi avec une force phénoménale.

Il s'écrase contre le mur dans un horrible craquement d'os brisés avant que je ne l'attrape par la gorge. Il essaie de se débattre, mais c'est trop tard. J'enfonce sans ménagement mes crocs profondément dans sa chair avec une voracité inédite. La sensation n'est clairement pas la même que dans la forêt.

Il n'y a que la sauvagerie et le goût du sang présent dans cet échange. Prise dans mon effervescence, j'incline un peu plus la tête du sauvage entre mes griffes, brisant sa nuque sans le vouloir. Je jure bruyamment en arrachant la peau de sa nuque d'un coup de crocs enragés. Je recrache le sang nauséabond que j'ai dans la bouche, le regard mauvais.

Le sang d'un mort est mortel pour les Vampires et visiblement, je me suis trop laissé aller. Je soupire, défaitiste, avant de relever mon regard sur la jeune femme encore présente dans la ruelle. J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant ma meilleure amie dans ses traits. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

\- _**Samantha ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici !**_ M'exclamais-je vivement en essuyant ma bouche ensanglantée du revers de la main tout en m'approchant d'elle.

-_** J'ai une mission dans les environs, **_m'informe-t-elle avec un petit sourire, haussant un sourcil à la vue de ma blessure. _**Tu t'es amusé avec un loup ?**_ Ricane-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, touchant légèrement la morsure.

\- _**C'est plutôt un loup qui s'est amuser avec moi, **_lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire amusé malgré l'inquiétude de sa présence avec des loups à proximités.

\- _**C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lee, mais je sais me défendre, **_dit-elle soudainement, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Oui, c'est cela. Tu sais tellement bien te défendre, c'est indéniable !**_ Répondis-je du tac au tac en soupirant devant son sourire impétueux, posant un regard insistant sur le cadavre du Vampire derrière moi.

\- _**Tu sais que si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu lui arracher la gorge et la colonne vertébrale en un seul et unique coup, **_murmure-t-elle avec une voix sérieuse, à la limite de la psychopathie tandis qu'elle examine ma blessure.

-_** Les hybrides ne sont pas les bienvenues dans ce village, **_essayais-je de la ramener à la raison malgré la douleur que m'impose son examen.

\- _**Techniquement, je ne suis pas une hybride, **_me corrige-t-elle avec un immense sourire joueur, enfonçant ses doigts profondément dans ma chair, me tirant un cri de douleur.

\- _**Tu es un croisé entre trois espèces différentes, Sam, **_grognais-je en reprenant mon souffle, posant un regard noir sur ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Oui, mais je ne suis pas une hybride. Tu connais le terme exact en plus, dit-elle en faisant une moue adorable avant de retirer enfin ses doigts. Il y a encore du venin de loup, caché dans une poche prête de ton cœur. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, **_continue-t-elle en soulevant ses cheveux, les plaquant sur une unique épaule, m'exposant son cou.

\- _**C'est impossible, je me suis déjà nourri ! **_M'exclamais-je détestant l'idée de devoir me nourrir de ma meilleure amie.

Ma réponse fait naître un froncement de sourcil chez Samantha avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. Foutue pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Je ferme les yeux un instant, m'attendant à une réaction surexcitée et totalement disproportionnée à la situation.

-_** Je n'ai pas de réaction disproportionnée, **_commente-t-elle d'une voix indignée en posant sa main sur son cœur. _**Cependant, tu t'es nourri d'un hybride ?! **_Crie-t-elle ensuite, totalement excité par cette idée alors que j'ouvre les yeux, la fusillant du regard.

\- _**Tu disais quoi, il y a quelques secondes ? Pas de réaction disproportionnée ?**_ Me moquais-je gentiment d'elle, avec un petit sourire. _**Oui, je me suis nourri d'un hybride,**_ affirmais-je d'une voix posée alors que je vois bien qu'elle est sur le point de m'agresser de questions._** Avant de me faire plier sous ton flot de questions, je dois aller voir la famille qui m'a demandé de chasser cet indésirable. Tu veux venir avec moi ou ta mission est plus importante ? **_

Elle ne répond pas, me fixant avec un air qui veut clairement dire « Tu te fous de moi ? Bien sûr que je viens avec toi ! ». Je lève les yeux au ciel une énième fois avec un petit sourire amusé pendant qu'elle me prend par le bras, me tirant à sa suite afin de sortir de la ruelle.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivées chez la famille en question, il y a environ dix minutes et je suis déjà hors de moi. Ils le savaient et ils ne m'ont rien dit. Malgré la rage qui m'anime, je reste debout, appuyé contre le mur de leur maison, écoutant les excuses de la mère de famille, seule représentante de la hiérarchie.

\- _**Je ne pense pas que ce soit le danger qui lui pose problème, **_annonce Samantha alors qu'elle discute avec la femme, leurs regards se posant sur ma personne.

J'ouvre les yeux pour plonger mes pupilles dans celle de ma meilleure amie avant de souffler de dépit. Évidemment que ce n'est pas le danger le problème. J'ai un code d'honneur. Un code que je me tue à appliquer quelle que soit la situation. Je ne pensais pas enfreindre ce code sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est ça qui me fous en rogne !

\- _**Je ne chasse pas les hybrides. Jamais. Ce sont peut-être des indésirables et c'est mon devoir, mais je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas me confronter à eux. Cet hybride, Kara Danvers, elle est extrêmement puissante. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. La louve qu'elle protège est en plus un Alpha, vous auriez dû m'en avertir, **_dévoilais-je durement, faisant comprendre à la femme que je viens d'enfreindre non pas une, mais deux de mes règles.

Les Alpha et les hybrides sont des créatures dont personne ne devrait chasser. Ils préservent l'équilibre dans leur meute. Les Alpha sont les chefs de meute, le reste des loups ont besoin d'eux afin de survivre et malgré moi, j'ai failli détruire une meute entière. Mes poings me referment sur eux à cette pensée et bientôt, l'odeur de mon sang se fait sentir.

Un Alpha et un hybride dans la même meute préservent le bon fonctionnement de celle-ci, mais l'hybride ne fait pas que ça. Il guide et protège son Alpha quoi qu'il en coûte. Je devine donc que cette Kara Danvers doit être à moitié loup. Je suis perdue dans mes réflexions, mais c'est le silence pesant présent dans la pièce qui me reconnecte à la réalité.

Je fronce des sourcils, posant mon regard bleu incertain sur ma meilleure amie. Elles me regardent toutes les deux avec de gros yeux comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce que j'ai dit est le nom… Ma pensée reste en suspens alors que je comprends où est le malaise. J'ai nommé l'hybride et au vu de leur réaction, je pense qu'elles la connaissent.

\- _**Qu'on la connaît ? Lena, tout le monde la connaît ! Elle est aussi célèbre que toi ! Lena Luthor et Kara Danvers, vous êtes aussi célèbres et craint l'une que l'autre ! Kara Danvers, tu as rencontré et bu le sang de Kara Danvers !**_ S'exclame ma meilleure amie, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles tandis que la mère de famille se tourne dans ma direction.

-_** Vous avez vraiment bu le sang de Kara ?**_ Me demande la femme à la chevelure blonde, fronçant les sourcils.

-_** Pour ma défense, c'est elle qui m'a forcé à le faire ! Son amie louve m'a mordue à l'épaule pendant une seconde d'inattention de ma part, **_lui avouais-je devant son regard à présent étonné.

\- _**Mes filles ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre, **_rigole-t-elle alors que je pose un regard choqué sur la mère de famille.

-_** Vous m'avez envoyé chasser vos propres enfants ?**_ La questionnais-je d'une voix basse, dangereuse, mes pupilles prenant une couleur bordeaux.

-_** Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était la meute de ma fille. Je pensais que c'était une autre meute. Bien plus dangereuse. Je suis navrée,**_ s'excuse-t-elle en baissant les yeux devant mon regard furieux.

\- _**Quel genre de meute ? Vous me paraissez terroriser pour une louve matriarche,**_ souligne Samantha à ma plus grande surprise.

Une louve matriarche ? Sérieusement ? Les loups matriarche sont les plus puissants lupins que je connaisse. Ils possèdent de grands pouvoirs de maîtrise et de transformation et leurs morsures sont instantanément mortelle pour tous Vampire, mais également pour toutes les espèces vivant sur nos terres. Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache encore ?

\- _**Une meute d'hybride qui veux s'en prendre à celle de ma fille,**_ nous révèle la matriarche en se levant de sa chaise, commençant à faire les cents pas devant nous. _**Il faut savoir que mes filles possèdent la plus grande meute de loup présente sur nos terres. Alex en est l'Alpha, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Pour pouvoir gérer une telle meute, mes deux autres filles l'ont rejointe. Elles sont trois à la commander. **_

Bon dieu, si elles sont trois, la meute doit être énorme. Comment une telle chose est passée entre les mailles de la surveillance des anciens ? Les meutes de loups de cinq individus sont déjà très surveillées, mais alors une meute comprenant trois Alpha. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

\- _**Il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète ? Vraiment Lee ?**_ Me questionne Samantha en plongeant son regard dans le mien._** Il y a une meute d'hybride qui les pourchassent à travers nos terres. Je pense que c'est bien plus affolant qu'une meute avec trois Alpha ! **_

\- _**Vous… Vous lisez dans les pensées de votre amie ? **_Nous interromps la matriarche, fixant intensément ma meilleure amie.

Samantha ne répond pas, mais un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle hoche la tête pour affirmer ses suspicions. La matriarche semble perturbée par cette nouvelle, mais son regard n'exprime rien d'autre que de l'étonnement. C'est étrange et anormal autant pour Samantha que pour moi.

\- _**Vous… Vous êtes une hybride aussi. Enfin, je dirais même une tribride,**_ analyse la femme blonde sous le plus grand étonnement de ma meilleure amie et de moi-même.

-_** Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas inventé le terme ! **_S'exclame Samantha en me fixant, fière d'avoir raison.

\- _**Comment vous pouvez savoir ce qu'elle est ? Sa nature n'est pas active pour le moment,**_ commentais-je en m'avançant un peu plus prêt de mon amie par instinct de protection.

\- _**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais aucun mal à votre amie. Je suis juste agréablement surprise, je ne pensais jamais voir une autre personne possédant trois gènes en elle. **_

\- _**Une autre personne ? Il y a une autre personne comme Samantha ? **_Lui demandai-je, ahuri de savoir une telle chose, nous qui pensions que Sam était la seule de son espèce.

La femme ne répond pas, mais nous offre un sourire resplendissant avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre à la volée, nous faisant toutes sursauter. Instinctivement, je me suis mise complétement devant Samantha pour la protéger, mais l'alerte laisse bientôt place à la surprise quand une chevelure blond platine apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

Dès que nos regards se croisent, je peux voir qu'elle est aussi surprise que moi. Ses pupilles clairs passent de ma personne à Samantha avant qu'elles ne les écarquillent. Elle reste un long moment, droite comme une pique, la main encore posée contre la poignée de la porte d'entrée, fixant ma meilleure amie sans gêne avant d'être violemment poussé en avant par une petite brune.

\- _**Oh, c'est pas vrai,**_ murmurais-je pour moi-même en rencontrant le regard étonné de l'Alpha.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul dès qu'elle me reconnut, sortant les griffes alors que ses pupilles se dilatèrent en s'illuminant de la lueur dorée caractéristique des loups. Poussée par mes instincts primaires refaisant face sous une potentiel menace, mes crocs sortirent légèrement d'entre mes lèvres tandis que mes ongles s'allongèrent. La lueur caractéristique de ma race faisant briller mon regard.

En voyant que je ne me laisser pas impressionné, la louve bondit sur moi sans que personne ne puisse la retenir. Seulement, je vois Samantha faire barrage de son corps à la dernière seconde, prenant un coup de griffe en plein visage. Elle redresse sa tête qui était partie sur le côté à cause de la force du coup et fixe méchamment la petite brune qui semble étonnée.

Même si je ne peux pas le voir, je sens le pouvoir de ma meilleure amie bouillir dans ses veines, donnant raison à Alex d'avoir peur. Une aura meurtrière s'élève tout autour de nous, prenant sa source chez Samantha. Je choisis ce moment pour me placer en face d'elle. Comme je le pensais, son regard est aussi noir que le charbon et possède un cercle bleu en son milieu.

J'essaie de la bousculer un peu, bougeant son épaule, mais rien ne fait, elle est comme hypnotisé par l'Alpha derrière moi. Je soupire en toute connaissance de cause avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes sans plus de cérémonie. Je grogne en sentant mes forces diminuées au fur et à mesure que le baiser draine mon énergie vitale.

Je sens que ma meilleure amie reprend doucement ses esprits puisque ses bras viennent encercler mes épaules, me rapprochant d'elle. Elle accentue l'échange, affamée, mais surtout perdue dans sa dégustation. J'aimerais me retirer, mais j'en suis incapable. Pourtant, je me sens partir en arrière, comme arrachée de l'influence de Samantha.

Reprenant enfin mes esprits, je remarque que c'est l'hybride Danvers qui m'a arraché de l'échange. Son regard est noir et rempli d'incertitude, peut-être même d'inquiétude, mais il y a aussi une lueur de compréhension au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Je suis soudainement attiré par ma meilleure amie. Elle a le souffle court et la tête baissée. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- _**Je suis désolée, Lee, **_me dit-elle d'une voix si faible et brisée que cela me fait mal au cœur.

Je me précipite vers elle, la prenant fermement dans mes bras sans hésitation. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des instincts de ma meilleure amie, ni de sa véritable nature. Elle est beaucoup de choses à la fois, mais elle est née Succube. Cette partie d'elle est ce qui ressort le plus et avec elle, ses besoins les plus primaires. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas fière d'être ce qu'elle est, mais moi, je l'aime comme ça.

Du coin de l'œil, Samantha dans mes bras, je vois Kara remettre en place sa sœur. La petite brune ressemble vraiment à un louveteau pris sur le fait, c'est en total contraste avec ce que j'ai pu voir de son caractère. Un rictus amusé naît sur mes lèvres alors que j'entends clairement la grande blonde dire à sa sœur d'arrêter de jouer les louves affamées avec n'importe qui.

Je sens ma meilleure amie rire dans mon cou, signe qu'elle a dû entendre la conversation aussi. Elle hoche la tête à ma pensée et mon rictus se transforme en rire, attirant tous les regards sur nous. Retournant leur attention, je fais comprendre à Kara que ce n'est rien quand elle me demande si Sam va bien d'un mouvement de tête.

\- _**Je vais bien. Ma nature a tendance à un peu trop se la couler douce quand Lee est en danger,**_ rigole Sam en se dégageant de mes bras, posant avec amour et tendresse une main sur ma joue avant de tourner un regard entendu sur Alex.

La petite louve semble légèrement rougir devant le regard insistant de ma meilleure amie, ce qui m'amuse grandement et je remarque que c'est aussi le cas pour sa sœur. Cette meute est bien plus intéressante que ce que je me suis imaginé finalement.

Le moment fut pourtant brisé par l'arrivée d'une troisième personne. Une femme ressemblant énormément à l'hybride Danvers tout en étant plus âgée. Son regard passe de Samantha à moi avant de revenir sur les trois autres membres de la famille Danvers.

\- _**Ils arrivent,**_ dit-elle simplement d'une voix grave avant de sortir de la maison, laissant planer un froid monumental dans la maison.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Alors votre verdict ? J'ai hâte de le connaître ! A votre avis, qui est la troisième soeurs Danvers ? :-P **_

_**Avez-vous une idée des deux autres races qui définissent Samantha ? Et des races potentiels qui peuvent définir Kara ? :-P Dites moi vos théories en reviews ! :-D**_

_**Bisous à vous et encore merci ! :-***_


	3. Partie 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Seule l'imagination et l'histoire l'appartiennent !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et oui, pour une fois, je publie un chapitre avant minuit et en plus, en pleine journée ! xD J'espère que vous allez bien aimer cette partie ! Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention, cependant ! Cette fiction est mature donc il y aura de la violence, des allusions sexuelles et sûrement des scènes intimes ( je ne sais pas encore pour la dernière option xD ) je préfère tout de même prévenir ! On ne sait jamais ! :-)**_

* * *

_**Partie 3 :**_

_~ Point de vue Kara ~ _

Je cours dans la forêt suivie de près par les formes lupines de mes deux sœurs. Je grogne de mécontentement en sentant une odeur que je déteste. Celle du sang. Elle me ramène directement à ce jour-là, le jour où nous avons perdu notre père. Il était le chef de la meute avant qu'Alex n'en hérite le titre à sa mort.

Jérémiah Danvers était un loup extraordinaire. Il possédait le pouvoir de contrôler la nature dans son entièreté. Chacune de nous avons hérité d'un de ses pouvoirs. Je contrôle le ciel, faisant naître pluie, sécheresse et orage. Alex contrôle les éléments primordiaux : le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau dans leur globalité et de son côté, Carol contrôle la vie du règne animal et végétal.

Carol est la première des filles de notre famille, c'est elle l'aînée. À la mort de notre père, elle aurait dû reprendre la meute, mais elle a refusé. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de contrôler une meute aussi importante que la nôtre et est devenu le garde du corps d'Alex. De nous trois, c'est bien Carol la plus puissante.

Nous naissons tous avec un don, tous les lycans. À l'instar des Vampires qui peuvent contrôler les esprits, nous pouvons contrôler les manifestations de la nature, mais énormément d'entre nous deviennent fous avant d'avoir pu exercer tout l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Certains se laissent même totalement sombrer dans les ténèbres suite à l'éveil de leur potentiel.

Alex a failli y laisser sa lucidité quand ses pouvoirs se sont éveillés. Je n'avais même pas trois ans quand cela s'est produit, mais je me souviens avoir vu cette lueur de folie dans le regard si habituellement doux de ma sœur. C'est Carol et notre père qui ont réussi à contrôler la fureur d'Alex avant que notre mère n'impose une cage dans son esprit, emprisonnant ses pouvoirs.

La cage a retenu le potentiel de ma sœur, mais sa magie s'écoulait toujours dans ses veines et elle a appris à se contrôler. Plusieurs années plus tard, c'était à mon tour de découvrir mon véritable potentiel. C'est dans cette période que j'ai découvert être une hybride. J'étais à moitié loup et à moitié Vampire.

\- _**Nous sommes arrivées**_, murmure Carol en arrivant à ma hauteur, reprenant sa forme humaine.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué le champ de ruine devant moi, ni l'odeur nauséabonde du sang. Les odeurs, les bruissements et l'horreur de la scène me frappèrent de plein fouet tandis que je restais là, les bras ballants, observant une bonne partie de ma meute découpée en morceaux et gisant au sol.

Je peux sentir la peine et la haine d'Alex. Elle est notre Alpha, ses sentiments et ses émotions sont partagées à tous les membres de la meute grâce à notre lien. Je reprends mes esprits, essayant de ne pas respirer l'air infect. Je vois Carol qui est déjà en train de chercher des survivants tandis que je décide de m'attarder un peu plus sur le massacre.

Nous savons toutes les trois qui sont à l'origine de cette attaque, mais je refuse de le croire. Pendant presque une heure, je ne trouve rien, mais Carol hurle nos prénoms au loin. Je me tourne vers Alex qui a déjà repris sa forme de louve. Je la suis à vitesse vampirique avant de nous retrouver devant notre sœur.

Un homme est avec elle, un membre de notre meute. Il est déchiqueté au niveau du ventre, il ne survivra pas longtemps, mais notre sœur semble avoir fait tout son possible pour le maintenir en vie. Je m'avance vers le survivant, posant une main sur son épaule. J'essaie de lire dans son esprit grâce à ma moitié vampirique, mais il est trop proche de la mort.

Cependant, ce que je peux faire, c'est m'immiscer dans ses souvenirs, mais cela le tuera dans son état. Prenant la décision toute seule, je pose mes mains sur chaque côté de sa tête, mes pouces placés contre ses tempes. Mes sœurs ne m'arrêtent pas malgré qu'elles sachent ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur l'homme.

Des flashes apparaissent devant moi et immobile, comme un fantôme, je vis la scène à travers ses yeux. Trois hybrides faisant partie de la meute adversaire ont attaqué les femmes et les enfants en premier afin de déstabiliser les hommes qui se sont vu prendre à revers par deux autres hybrides.

Je connais personnellement la plupart de ses monstres. Ils étaient mes amis, mes frères de meutes. Chaque hybride présent dans cette meute infâme a été des loups-garous. Ils ont trahi notre père et lui ont pris sa vie. Incapable d'agir, je ferme les yeux pendant toute la durée du massacre jusqu'à qu'une voix que je connais me fasse frémir.

Je pose un regard empli de haine sur la femme qui aussi âgée que ma propre mère. Elle possède des cheveux court et blond avec des mèches noires. Son regard et son sourire traduisent la noirceur de son âme. Sa simple présence me répugne. Lilian Luthor, la matriarche des Vampires.  
Elle a créé des hybrides aux quatre coins du pays, utilisant la plupart de nos frères loups comme cobaye. Cette femme n'est motivée que par l'envie de puissance, elle est même aller jusqu'à tuer son mari et son fils afin de devenir un hybride avant de transformer une jeune fille innocente en Vampire. Cette même petite fille, devenue femme et que j'ai croisé un peu plus tôt. Lena Luthor.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Lena ~_

Je sais que Samantha m'en veut pour ne pas avoir accompagné la meute Danvers, mais ce n'est pas mon combat. Je ne m'interpose jamais dans un affrontement de meute, de quelque nature qu'elle puisse être. Je me dois de rester neutre et légitime pour mon travail, sinon tomber dans la haine et l'intolérance serait bien trop facile.

Eliza, la louve matriarche là très bien compris et m'a payée avant que je ne reprenne ma route. Malgré sa rancœur envers moi, ma meilleure amie a décidé de me suivre, ayant également terminé sa mission. Cela fait déjà trois heures que l'on marche et elle fait toujours la tête, une vraie gamine !

\- _**Je ne me souviens pas que ce mot soit sorti de ta bouche ce fameux soir. C'était même tout le contraire, **_me contredit-elle en haussant un sourcil plein de sous-entendu, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de lever les yeux au ciel en continuant ma route. Elle est pénible à toujours ressortir cette histoire quand nous avons un désaccord.

\- _**Histoire qui nous a valu deux ans de relation passionnée et un lien psychique,**_ réplique-t-elle après avoir entendu mes pensées, je peux entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- _**Tu ne t'en plains pas à ce que je sache. Tu aimes tellement t'introduire dans mes pensées sans mon accord, **_soulevais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _**J'avoue que tes pensées sont quelque chose de très intéressant pour moi, mais j'avoue qu'une certaine chose me manque beaucoup, **_me dit-elle avec volupté et sensualité, la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

-_** Tu sais très bien qu'on n'aurait jamais pu rester ensemble, **_soulevais-je pour détourner son attention de la conversation initiale.

\- _**Je sais, je sais, Lee. Ma nature Goule ne nous permet pas d'être ensemble. Un Vampire se nourrit de sang frais et les Goules de viande morte, mais que veux-tu, tu es une véritable déesse quand un lit rentre dans l'équation. J'envie grandement Kara Danvers. **_

\- _**Qu'est-ce que Kara vient faire dans l'histoire ? **_M'exclamais-je sur la défensive, sans pour autant le montrer.

-_** Tu la goûter comme tu m'as goûté moi. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, toi aussi, vous avez pris votre pied comme tu le faisais avec moi. Lee, je te connais entièrement. Chacune de tes réactions, chacun de tes mots, chacune de tes émotions. Cette morsure ne sera pas la dernière. Typiquement, parce que tu as refusé de te nourrir de moi quand tu le pouvais. Sans t'en rendre compte, ton instinct vampirique refuse un autre sang que le sien, **_m'explique-t-elle en stoppant ma marche, posant une main sur ma joue, son pouce caressant mes lèvres.

-_** Je… Je me suis nourri de l'autre porc qui a voulu t'attaquer dans la ruelle. Je l'ai même tué sans me contrôler. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. **_

D'accord, j'avoue que sa proximité et son regard me perturbe complétement. C'est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Certains sentiments ne changent pas. Ils évoluent, mais ils restent tout de même ancrés en nous. Je sais que c'est à cause de ses pouvoirs de Succube, mais la seule idée que j'ai en tête, c'est que j'ai envie d'elle.

Pourtant, l'image du visage de Kara Danvers reste implantée dans mon esprit et je comprends que Samantha a raison. Cette morsure ne sera pas la dernière, mais je reste maître de mon destin et de mes choix. Malgré ce que je peux ressentir pour l'hybride Danvers, je me jette sur les lèvres de ma meilleure amie sous son gémissement appréciateur.

Mes sens sont développés et je perçois une petite auberge à environ un kilomètre de notre position, mais la grande brune dans mes bras ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Aidée par sa force prodigieuse, elle me plaque contre l'arbre derrière moi, faisant ressurgir les souvenirs de cette fameuse morsure avec Kara.

Bientôt, nos habits s'envolèrent à quelques mètres de nous et nous tombons directement au sol sous nos assauts de plus en plus précipités. Sam prend soudainement le contrôle de la situation en se plaçant au-dessus de moi, me laissant tous le plaisir de l'admirer dans le plus simple appareil. Plus elle s'occupe de mon corps et plus le visage de Kara s'impose à mes yeux clos.

Je sais que Samantha entend mes pensées, mais je comprends que cela ne la dérange absolument pas quand ses doigts viennent vivement prendre possession de mon corps entier. Elle recherche simplement le désir sexuel afin de s'en nourrir. Une Succube aspire l'âme de ceux ou celles qu'elle embrasse, mais elle peut aussi aspirer le désir sexuel pendant l'acte.

Si pour la première solution, elle se garde de m'utiliser comme garde-manger, elle a toujours tenu à ne prélever que mon désir sexuel et bizarrement, cela ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Bien au contraire. Faire l'amour avec une Succube est la meilleure expérience que j'ai pu vivre dans ma vie. Même si cela ne parle jamais d'amour à l'état pur du terme.

Mes réflexions ne peuvent plus tenir la route alors que sa cadence commence à devenir rapide. Je souris à son comportement, consciente qu'elle souhaite que je sois pleinement avec elle pendant que l'orgasme me fauchera et je peux affirmer qu'il n'est pas loin. Elle dit que je suis une véritable déesse au lit, mais elle n'a rien à m'envier.

Tandis que ses doigts reprennent un mouvement lent et régulier, je l'attrape par les épaules, la serrant fort contre moi. Je sens un petit sourire attendri s'installer sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire. Avant que je n'aie pleinement la possibilité de goûter son sang, elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne résiste pas, je sais pertinemment qu'un baiser d'une Succube pendant l'acte est un délice pour elle comme pour la victime. Je succombe au baiser entièrement, refermant mes cuisses entour de sa taille, posant mes jambes sur ses fesses. Elle gémit bruyamment à ce contact avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement de pure extase.

Malgré le plaisir partagé, elle retiré ses lèvres des miennes et je peux observer son regard à mon aise. J'aime particulièrement ses yeux pendant l'acte, ils reflètent tellement bien ses différentes natures que cela décuple le plaisir que je ressens. Comme un automate, mes lèvres s'approchent de sa clavicule alors qu'elle s'est légèrement redressée.

Le plaisir de la morsure n'est pas le même qu'avec l'hybride Danvers, mais il n'est pas absent non plus. C'est juste différent. Je sens une perle rouge glissé en dehors de ma bouche, dévalant la ligne imaginaire entre ses seins. Je retire mes crocs avec douceur, lui arrachant tout de même un gémissement mélangé de douleur et de plaisir.

Avec un sourire séducteur, je viens lécher la perle carmin de bas en haut lentement alors que j'entends son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de m'amuser avec elle puisque ses mouvements redeviennent rapides. Elle veut que je jouisse et elle sait très bien s'y prendre.

En quelques aller-retour, je sens déjà l'orgasme arriver. Elle le sent également et plonge son visage dans mon cou, me laissant largement la place pour planter mes crocs dans sa chair. Chose que je fais sans m'en empêcher alors qu'elle intensifie ses mouvements jusqu'à qu'une vague de plaisir ne me fauche toute entière.

\- _**Pour répondre à ta question : non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre quand on couche ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas un couple et comme tu l'as si bien pensée, notre lien n'est, en aucun cas, amoureux, **_me dit-elle en reposant son corps sur mon côté droit, déposant un bisou sur ma joue. _**De toute façon, ta nature de Vampire s'est entichée d'une certaine Kara Danvers, **_ricane-t-elle après un petit moment où nous étions perdues dans le regard de l'autre.

\- _**Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs,**_ lui dis-je simplement, une constatation plus qu'un reproche.

\- _**Je suis désolée, Lee,**_ répond-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse de son comportement.

-_** Ce n'est rien, mais depuis combien de temps, tu ne t'es pas nourri de désir sexuel ?**_ Répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils, connaissant peut-être déjà la réponse.

\- _**Un an et demi, **_murmure-t-elle si bas que si je n'étais pas un Vampire, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas entendue.

Elle est totalement irresponsable ! Privée une Succube de sa force vitale première aussi longtemps est dangereux, mais s'en privée soi-même, c'est de l'inconscience à ce niveau-là ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ses pouvoirs se sont matérialisés. Quand elle est privée si longtemps de cette énergie, Sam ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs.

\- _**Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à me contrôler assez pour ne pas prendre trop d'énergie. Je ne veux pas tuer une femme juste parce que je suis en manque ! **_S'exclame-t-elle d'une petite voix fautive, en lisant dans mes pensées.

\- _**Tu aurais dû me le dire, Sam ! Je suis là pour toi, et même si on est plus ensemble, s'il le faut, je peux te servir de garde-manger, mais il faut que tu m'en parles ! Si tu te prives trop longtemps de ta principale source d'énergie, tu vas perdre ton humanité et ça, je ne le tolère pas alors s'il faut une ou deux parties de jambes en l'air entre nous pour que cela n'arrive pas, je suis prête à le faire. **_

\- _**Tu continuerais même en étant en couple ? Imagine que Kara Danvers possède les mêmes sentiments que toi à son égard, que ferais-tu ?**_ Me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste en se redressant afin de se lever.

\- _**Si nous avons vraiment des sentiments l'une pour l'autre, ce que je doute pour le moment, elle comprendra ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je ne dis pas qu'elle acceptera cette situation, mais c'est la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce que tu vis alors je sais qu'elle comprendra,**_ lui répondis-je avec assurance, un petit sourire sûr de moi au coin des lèvres tandis que je la retiens en attrapant son poignet.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire tendre avant de tomber sur moi de tout son poids. Nous rigolons devant le comique de la situation avant de profiter d'un petit moment de tendresse entre nous. Pourtant, le moment va vite passer au cauchemar quand une chevelure blonde platine se rapproche de nous.

Je ne vois pas arriver, Kara, mais je l'ai senti. Son odeur est arrivée à moi avec une telle force que j'ai réussi à stopper le baiser de Samantha moi-même. Elle est terrifiée et blessée, je peux sentir l'odeur du sang autour d'elle et sur elle. Je me relève à vitesse vampirique sans donnée de raison à Samantha, mais elle est déjà au courant et m'imite en remettant ses habits.

L'hybride Danvers arrive au même moment et son regard clair passe entre Samantha et moi dans un froncement de sourcil. Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre tandis que je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a compris ce qu'il s'est passé entre ma meilleure amie et moi. Cependant, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me tourne vers elle et je ne peux que remercier mon self-control pour cela.

Je la rattrape dans mes bras en quelques secondes et je peux observer toute l'étendue de ses blessures. Elle est encore consciente, mais bien trop faible pour se tenir debout. Je la pose lentement et avec précaution sur l'herbe avant de l'examiner avec l'aide de Sam.

\- _**Que s'est-il passée, Kara ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle d'une voix assurée, mais inquiète.

\- _**La meute des hybrides… Elle… Elle a attaqué notre meute quand nous… Nous étions chez notre mère. C'était une embuscade pour… Pour nous piéger. Ils ont enlevé Alex et Carol… Carol est gravement blessée, **_murmure-t-elle difficilement, reprenant son souffle de temps en temps.

\- _**Est-ce que tu sais qui dirige cette meute ?**_ Questionne Samantha d'une voix grave, son attention comme bloquée sur quelque chose à la base du cou de la blonde.

-_** C'est la matriarche des Vampires… Lilian Luthor,**_ avoue-t-elle en plongeant son regard intense et désolé dans le mien, perdu, mais en colère.

Samantha acquisse avant de tourner délicatement la tête de Kara vers moi, me présentant une sorte de marque à la base de sa nuque. Elle est devenue une hybride alors. Elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Je serre les poings avant de caresser le front de Kara, essayant de me contenir et de me calmer.

-_**Lee, il faut que tu lui donnes de ton sang pour qu'elle guérisse. Elle est à moitié Vampire et nous n'avons pas de loup dans les parages. Sans oublier qu'un renard à queues est très compliqué à trouver.**_

\- _**Tu es une tribride aussi, c'est pour ça que ta mère était si contente quand elle a découvert la nature de Samantha,**_ compris-je en soulevant la tête de la jeune femme, la posant sur mon genou tandis qu'un sourire amusé nait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, je mords mon poignet avec facilité avant de le présenter à Kara qui le prend avec plaisir. Je gémis légèrement en sentant ses crocs s'enfoncer dans les entailles des miens en me retenant de montrer le plaisir que j'éprouve. Je sens mon sang quitter à grande gorgée mes veines pour s'introduire dans le système de Kara.

Mes sens sont bien plus développés et aiguisés avec Kara qui prélève mon sang et je comprends que Samantha a raison. J'ai des sentiments envers Kara Danvers. Cette pensée décuple le plaisir que j'éprouve pendant la morsure, ce que constate également ma meilleure amie. Je peux voir les esquisses d'un sourire naître sur ses lèvres avant que Kara ne relâche mon poignet.

Nos respirations sont chaotiques, je peux l'entendre et je sais que Kara le peut également. Un léger sourire séducteur se créer sur ses lèvres quand elle comprend les raisons de cet envol cardiaque. Nous restons pendant quelques minutes les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre quand un mouvement provenant de Sam nous fait lâcher prise.

Avec un sourire amusé, Kara se lève en me tendant sa main, à présent en pleine forme. J'accepte cette main, la connectant avec la mienne d'où des milliers de frissons naissent de ce simple contact. Une fois, debout, nous nous dirigeons dans la direction du village.

\- _**Alors, tu es à moitié loup et à moitié Vampire,**_ relevais-je avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle me rattrape facilement à la course.

\- Je suis née louve, mais j'ai été mordue par un Vampire avant ma mutation alors quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois, le gène des vampires s'est également activé, faisant de moi, un hybride. Pour mon gène de Kitsune, je te raconterais peut-être un jour sa provenance, répond-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'accélérer sous mon regard outré.

Je pose mes pupilles sur ma meilleure amie et c'est dans un sourire commun que nous accélérons également la cadence, rattrapant sans mal la belle blonde devant nous, mais soudain, la jovialité laisse place à l'odeur de la mort et du sang.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette partie vous a plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ( sans mauvais jeu de mot ! xD ) J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! **_

_**Pour la dernière soeur Danvers, qui d'autres peu avoir ce rôle que Carol Danvers ( Captain Marvel ). Après tout, elles portent toutes le même nom de famille et on ne va pas se mentir, Carol ressemble énormément à Kara ! ;-) ( C'était aussi un petit clin d'oeil à ma chérie qui rêve de voir Kara et Carol en soeurs :-P ) **_

_**Vous savez à présent que Kara est une tribride et non une hybride, mais aussi qu'elle est un sacrée mélange entre Loups, Vampire et Kitsune ! Tandis que du côté de Sam, vous savez qu'elle est née Succube, mais qu'elle est également à moitié Goule ! ET CE N'EST PAS FINIS ! Croyez-moi ! xD **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	4. Partie 4

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Seule l'imagination et l'histoire l'appartiennent !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette petite fiction mélangeant Vampire, Loup et Hybride. En effet, il ne reste plus que deux parties ( 5 et 6 ) avant la fin ! Je vous laisse profité de cette partie et je vous retrouve en bas ! ENJOY ! :-D

* * *

_**Attention, cependant ! Cette fiction est mature donc il y aura de la violence, des allusions sexuelles et sûrement des scènes intimes ( je ne sais pas encore pour la dernière option xD ) je préfère tout de même prévenir ! On ne sait jamais ! :-)**_

* * *

_**Partie 4 :**_

_~ Point de vue Lena ~ _

Je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître devant un tel spectacle, mais c'est extrêmement compliqué. J'ai beau être un Vampire, la vue d'autant de sang et de corps démembrés me donne la nausée. Mon inquiétude va cependant sur Samantha et mes yeux la cherchent. Elle a toujours du mal à se contenir quand de la chair humaine entre dans l'équation.

Je sais qu'elle répugne cette partie d'elle-même, mais elle ne peut vivre qu'avec. Comme je vis avec l'idée que ma mère adoptive est un monstre sans cœur. Je me concentre de nouveau sur ma meilleure amie pour ne pas perdre pied maintenant. Mon regard finit par être attiré par elle, mais aussi par l'hybride Danvers.

Elle semble essayer de la rassurer, mais je perçois des perles de sueurs coulées le long du front de ma meilleure amie. Des veines rouges aux contours noirs apparaissent autour de ses yeux. Je me précipite vers les deux femmes, éloignant rapidement Kara de Samantha en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle ne comprend pas mon geste.

Son regard troublé se pose sur mon profil et je me sentirais presque rougir devant une telle intensité, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est l'état de Sam. Elle tombe à genoux, prenant son visage dans ses mains en poussant des grognements inhumains. Je lâche ma prise sur l'hybride Danvers pour m'avancer vers ma meilleure amie.

Doucement, j'essaie de la connecter à la réalité, mais c'est difficile quand ses instincts primaires prennent le dessus sur sa personnalité. Je redoutais cette réaction de la part Goule de ma meilleure amie, mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait à ce point. Les mains dans le sang devant elle, elle couine presque en se retenant de dévorer le cadavre.

Malgré son aversion et le témoin en la personne de Kara Danvers, elle n'aura pas le choix. Il faut qu'elle mange sinon ses instincts prendront le pas sur son humanité. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent lui faire perdre cette précieuse humanité, mais je pense que la pire des manières reste celle-ci.

En faisant une grimace dégoûtée, je prends une main découpée non loin de moi. Il me faut tout mon self-control pour ne pas vomir et je peux entendre Kara lutter elle aussi. Avec un regard désolé pour ma meilleure amie, je lui tends le morceau de chair juste devant sa bouche, elle ne pourra pas résister dans son état.

À ma plus grande surprise, elle rejette faiblement son repas avec un petit signe négatif de la tête. Son regard noir à la lueur bleu se pose sur moi et je peux y lire toute sa détresse. Ma gorge se serre en ressentant la plupart de ses émotions comme si c'étaient les miennes. Elle me supplie du regard de ne pas lui faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'arrache un doigt de la main que j'ai entre les miennes sans m'en rendre vraiment compte avant de le lui présenter à nouveau. Encore une fois, elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber, mais elle le doit si elle veut survivre. Avec un regard vraiment désolé, je fourre le doigt ensanglanté dans sa bouche de force, la faisant grogner de dégoût.

Puis, le dégoût laisse très vite place à la faim et au plaisir. Je souffle de soulagement en constatant son appétit avant de me redresser. Je sens que je vais rendre le sang que j'ai bu à la gorge de cet homme dans la ruelle. Je déteste ce spectacle et encore plus, je me déteste pour ce que je viens de faire.

J'emmène Kara avec moi un peu plus loin, gardant un œil rassuré sur ma meilleure amie en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour faire passer l'envie de vomir. Kara, quant à elle, me soutient en posant une main sur mon épaule, son regard inquiet me scrutant.

\- _**Ça va aller ? **_Me demande-t-elle altruiste, faisant une petite grimace vraiment adorable.

Mon regard vert se pose sur ma meilleure amie, dévorant son dîner sans même nous prêter d'attention. Je souffle une énième fois en quelques secondes avant de me redresser, imitant Kara en venant m'adosser contre le mur. La blonde ne m'a pas lâché des yeux, semblant ne pas comprendre mes réactions. Un petit sourit étire mes lèvres à cette idée. C'est une hybride bien singulière.

\- _**Vas-y, pose-moi tes questions,**_ lui dis-je en éludant mon état de santé. Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon.

\- _**Tu es un Vampire. Ton espèce a l'habitude de provoquer des massacres dans ce genre et en prend même plaisir alors que toi, tu sembles écœurée. Ce n'est pas banal, **_m'explique-t-elle avec beaucoup de curiosité, le regard pétillant.

-_**Je ne suis pas née Vampire. Aucun Vampire ne l'est, pas comme les Loups ou les Succubes. Nous étions des humains avant notre naissance vampirique. Tout ça, tu dois le savoir, **_dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin._** Je ne suis pas comme le reste de mon espèce. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être comme je suis et encore moins à faire partie d'une race aussi cruelle et vile que les Vampires. Je lutte sans cesse contre ma nature et oui, je suis écœurée par autant de sang. **_

\- _**Cela ne semblait pas te déranger l'autre fois dans la forêt pourtant, **_susurre d'elle avec une voix séductrice, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- _**Non, c'est vrai, **_avouais-je en lui retournant son sourire, perturbée par le ton de sa voix et l'expression de son visage. _**J'étais faible, ta sœur ne m'a pas loupé et tu étais un garde-manger sur patte, belle hybride. Tu les toujours d'ailleurs, **_susurrais-je à mon tour en m'avançant un peu plus vers elle, mon regard prenant dangereusement une lueur bordeaux.

-_** Je le suis encore ? Vraiment ?**_ Me demande-t-elle en entrant dans mon jeu.

Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et je concentre tout mon mental pour ne pas céder à la tentation quand je vois son regard descendre sur mes lèvres le temps de quelques secondes.

J'avance mon visage du sien, nos lèvres se touchant presque, mais je dévie ma trajectoire à la dernière minute, mon visage se retrouvant proche de son cou. Je la sens frissonner au souvenir de notre première rencontre et de cette morsure si particulière. Lentement, je passe le bout de ma langue sur sa peau, de bas en haut, avant de mordiller légèrement la base de son cou, la où devrait se trouver les marques de ma morsure si elle aurait été humaine.

Un violent frisson parcourt son corps et un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir sort d'entre ses lèvres. Je remonte ma bouche le long de son cou, laissant ma respiration la faire frissonner avant d'atteindre son oreille.

\- _**Je te vois encore comme un garde-manger. À toi de voir si tu souhaites que cela devienne un peu plus intime et sentimental,**_ murmurais-je sensuellement avant de croquer doucement dans le lobe de son oreille.

Puis comme je suis arrivée, je me retire de son cou, plongeant le temps de quelques secondes mon regard dans le sien. Un énorme sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres alors que je peux voir ses yeux. Ses pupilles se sont dilatées de manière à les transformer comme celle d'un renard. Une lueur vacillante entre le doré et le bordeaux illuminent le tout.

Ne quittant pas mon sourire, je suis sûr le point de m'éloigner de la belle blonde quand elle m'en empêche en emprisonnant mon poignet de ses doigts fins. Je me tourne vers elle et constate que son corps n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses doigts caressent ma peau, y inscrivant inlassablement plusieurs symboles. Tous différent.

Nous sommes interrompus par ma meilleure amie après avoir terminé son repas. La prise de Kara se desserre jusqu'à ne plus exister tandis que je me tourne vers Samantha. Une grimace désolée apparaît immédiatement sur mes lèvres quand je vois son regard noir. Je l'ai forcé à manger de la chair humaine. Chose qu'elle s'interdit de faire depuis toujours.

Pourtant, même le regard glacial de ma meilleure amie hybride ne me fera pas regretter ce que j'ai fait. Elle en avait besoin, c'était inévitable et surtout vitale. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de lui avoir sauvé la vie et encore moins avoir sauver son humanité. Je sais qu'elle entend mes pensées, mais son regard reste glacial.

\- _**Tu sais que j'ai raison. Nous n'en serions pas arrivés là si tu acceptais ta nature de Goule, Sam,**_ dis-je la voix pleine de reproche, en ayant marre de prendre des gants.

\- _**Tu sais que je rejette l'idée même d'être une Goule et tu m'as forcé à manger malgré mes supplications,**_ m'accuse-t-elle en avançant vers moi d'un pas rageur.

-_** Si tu ne faisais pas ton enfant, cela ne sera jamais arrivée. Je n'ai fait que te protéger et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde. Tu veux me tuer ? Essaie ! Vas-y, ne te retiens pas, mais malgré ton statut d'hybride, n'oublie pas qui je suis et laquelle de nous deux prend le dessus sur l'autre,**_ la menaçais-je d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion, mon visage proche du sien.

Elle semble étonnée de ma perte de contrôle, mais je m'en fous. Elle m'a mise sur les nerfs. Je n'ai fait que l'aider, c'est elle qui fait sa gamine à ne pas accepter d'être ce qu'elle est. Elle plonge son regard neutre dans le mien, glacial et une bataille se profile à l'horizon. Je ne vais pas capituler cette fois-ci, il en est hors de question.

\- _**Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit le jour où on s'est rencontré ?**_ Lui demandai-je à sa plus grande surprise, fronçant les sourcils d'énervement. _**Tu m'as dit qu'être ce que je suis est la plus belle chose de mon être. Tu m'as dit que je devais être fière d'être ce que je suis, un Vampire. Est-ce que tu oublies si vite tes propres conseils ou est-ce qu'ils ne s'appliquent jamais à toi-même ? Parce que pour moi, la plus belle chose chez toi, ce sont tes multiples races qui font de toi un être exceptionnel et ça me met la rage que tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois moi. **_

Je n'ai pas capitulé, au contraire. Je lui ai tenu tête en lui rappelant ce qu'elle semble oublier depuis des années. Je vois que mes paroles l'ont touchée et son visage semble se détendre un peu. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, canalisant mes émotions pour qu'elles ne débordent pas une nouvelles fois. J'adoucie mon regard malgré la présence de la lueur de ma race dans celui-ci avant de le plonger dans celui de Samantha.

\- _**Tu essaies vraiment d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi ?**_ Me dit-elle en levant un sourcil en l'air, une lueur amusée dans son océan chocolat._** Tu sais que je suis immunisé contre le pouvoir des Vampires,**_ ajoute-t-elle en fronçant son nez dans une grimace amusé me faisant grogner.

\- _**La ferme,**_ dis-je simplement en tapant son épaule, la lueur de mes yeux dissipée.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant mon comportement avant de m'offrir un sourire resplendissant, finissant de me convaincre qu'elle s'est calmée. Pourtant, son expression laisse percevoir le côté machiavélique de ma meilleure amie et pour la côtoyer depuis bien longtemps, je peux assurer que cette expression est clairement synonyme de revanche.

Un petit rire presque sadique sort doucement d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se penche sur moi, effleurant la peau de mon cou de son souffle. Je serre les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître malgré que mon corps ait tressailli violemment. Je sens le regard de l'hybride Danvers sur nous, me faisant rougir instantanément.

\- _**À charge de revanche, Lee,**_ susurre-t-elle à mon oreille et cette fois-ci, je peux entendre son ton vacillant entre le mielleux et le sadique.

Je déglutis difficilement en ressentant l'aura menaçante de ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne se dissipe d'elle-même. Je la vois me sourire gentiment comme si rien ne s'était passé avant de se tourner vers Kara à ma plus grande surprise.

-_** Dis-moi, Danvers, pourquoi Mama Luthor en veut-elle autant à ta meute ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle totalement sérieuse, prenant Kara par surprise et me faisant soupirer de soulagement. Je ne peux que m'attendre à tout avec elle.

-_** Nous possédons la plus grande meute de loup du territoire,**_ réplique la blonde comme si cela était totalement évident, levant un sourcil impétueux.

-_** Je sais bien, Little Danvers, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous attaque aussi violemment ? Je dois te rappeler qu'elle a massacré une grande partie de ta meute, blessée gravement la plus puissante d'entre vous et enlever votre Alpha. Je te le redemande donc : qu'elle est la véritable raison d'un tel acharnement ? **_

Kara ne dit rien, analysant les paroles de Samantha, mais surtout les sous-entendus derrière celle-ci. Ses bras viennent se croiser sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de protection alors que Sam sourit à cela. Elle a visiblement touché une corde sensible.

\- _**Lilian Luthor est notre fléau. Elle a enlevé bons nombres d'entre nous pour parvenir à faire sa propre meute d'hybride. Une fois transformés, nos frères et sœurs ont prêté allégeance à Lilian et ont massacré sous son ordre notre père qui était notre Alpha avant Alex. Depuis ce jour, nous ne cessons de la pourchasser afin de l'éliminer. C'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint la meute, moi aussi,**_ nous explique la plus jeune des Danvers d'une voix particulièrement neutre, soutenant le regard inquisiteur et satisfait de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Donc c'est une affaire personnelle, je l'avais compris, mais pourquoi s'acharner ? Elle aurait pu s'enfuir après avoir tué votre père. Pourquoi avoir enlevé Alex et non Carol qui est la plus puissante d'entre vous ? **_Insiste Samantha dans un sourire appuyé, énervant Kara qui commence à s'agiter.

\- _**Est-ce que tu crois que je resterais ici à parler avec une hybride qui n'est même pas foutue d'accepter sa nature si j'en avais la moindre idée ?**_ S'emporte Kara, son regard reflétant la dangerosité de sa race si particulière.

\- _**Tu parles de moi ou de toi là ? Ricane Sam pas le moins du monde blessé ou outrée des paroles de la jeune Danvers. Elle a compris quelque chose que Kara doit soit ignorer soit ne pas vouloir comprendre. **_

-_** Je ne te conseille pas de m'énerver, Samantha Arias, **_grogne Kara avec une double voix, imposant sa supériorité à l'autre hybride.

\- _**N'essaie pas de me faire plier le genou devant toi, Princesse. J'ai l'immunité contre les pouvoirs de n'importe quelle race. Tu n'es même pas capable de t'avouer à toi-même que si la mère de Lena attaque votre meute, c'est uniquement à cause de toi. Évidemment, te l'avouer engendrerait d'autres faits cruciaux et ignobles comme le fait que ce soit de ta faute que ton père est mort. Tout ça parce que tu ne fais pas partie de la famille Danvers, n'est-ce pas, Princesse ?**_ Susurre ma meilleure amie d'une voix basse et dangereuse malgré le sourire satisfait encore présent sur ses lèvres.

Je fronce des sourcils devant les informations que possède l'hybride Arias tandis que je reste sur mes gardes, attendant la réaction de Kara. Réaction qui ne tarde pas à arriver. À ma plus grande surprise, un rire moqueur sort d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui ne laisse rien présager de bon et j'ai parfaitement raison en voyant Kara attaquer Samantha par surprise.

Avant même qu'elle ne réussit à toucher mon amie, je me mets entre elles, stoppant l'attaque de la grande blonde facilement, mes aptitudes étant revenues après notre moment dans la forêt. Son regard noir et glacial se pose alors sur moi, mais je peux y voir de la fragilité et une blessure très profonde. Mon expression se fait plus douce en voyant cela et je glisse mes doigts sur son poignet pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Le regard de Kara se détend et elle laisse enfin tomber le masque, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Son corps commence à produire des soubresauts alors que ses premiers sanglots sortent timidement d'entre ses lèvres. Je sens ma meilleure amie posée une main sur mon épaule alors je tourne légèrement mon regard pour apercevoir son petit sourire satisfait, mais tout de même désolée.

Elle me fait un signe de tête pour que je console Kara dont le regard était tombé sur ses pieds, mais dont les sanglots commencèrent à être bien plus puissant et je comprends alors les intentions de ma meilleure amie. Elle a voulu mettre Kara à bout pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre. Tout ça pour la libérer de ce poids.

Samantha hoche la tête à mes pensées, les confirmant avant de carrément me pousser vers l'hybride Danvers. Je ne me fais pas prier et n'hésite pas à prendre Kara dans mes bras. Loin de refuser cette étreinte, elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, exprimant enfin sa peine et sa rancœur contre elle-même.

Je lui murmure des mots réconfortants en caressant lentement ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant tandis que ses bras entourés autour de ma taille me rapprochent un peu plus d'elle. J'ajoute des baisers sur le haut de son crâne à mes attentions pour la calmer et après quelques minutes, ses pleures deviennent silencieux. Signe qu'elle est en train de se reprendre le contrôle.

Je prends alors son visage en coupe, plongeant un regard rassurant dans celui détruit de la jolie blonde, effaçant les traces de larmes avec mes pouces. Un petit sourire apparaît sur le coin de mes lèvres avant que je ne fasse un pas vers elle. Je pose mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes alors que je sens son corps frémir à mon geste.

Cela a pour effet de la faire totalement arrêter de pleurer, bien trop surprise par mon baiser, oubliant sa douleur pendant un instant. Un sourire commence à se créer sur ses lèvres pour mon plus grand plaisir auquel je réponds, mais je ne suis pas préparé à ce qu'elle conçoit de faire dans la seconde qui suit.

Doucement, hésitante, mais déterminée, elle vient franchir la seule barrière que j'ai mis en place entre nous en posant ses lèvres directement sur les miennes. Je suis surprise, mais la douceur du moment ainsi que le goût de ses lèvres qui m'envoient directement dans un état de transe et je décide de répondre à son invitation silencieuse.

Notre échange ne dure que quelques secondes, mais étant un Vampire, cela m'a paru durer des heures pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le baiser n'était pas qu'une forme de tendresse pour se rassurer, mais bien un échange sincère. Je le constate enfin en plongeant à nouveau mon regard dans le sien d'où je peux voir deux nouvelles émotions dansées. L'acceptation et surtout, l'Amour.

\- _**Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas voir ma meilleure amie heureuse, hein, mais nous devrions intervenir pour sauver tes sœurs, Kara, **_nous ramène à la réalité Samantha avec un petit rire amusé avant de s'avancer vers la blonde. _**Je suis désolée d'avoir dû te dire toutes ses choses, mais tu devais en prendre connaissance pour pouvoir avancer, **_s'excuse-t-elle ensuite avec une moue véritablement désolée tirant son visage.

\- _**Ce n'est rien et tu avais raison. C'est à cause de moi si elle a réussi à tuer mon père et à affaiblir autant ma meute. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, Sam, mais je me mentais à moi-même. C'est fini à présent. Je dois assumer qui je suis et ce que je suis, mais d'abord, laisser-moi vous raconter mes origines.**_

* * *

_**Moi ? Sadique au point de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça et ne pas vous dire dans combien de temps arrivera la suite ? PARFAITEMENT ! xD ( PS : Love, tu me diras si tu trouves encore que je ne suis pas sadique après ça :-P ) **_

_**J'espère que cette partie vous a plu ! Ainsi que le baiser SuperCorp :-P J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! **_

_**Si cela vous dit, j'ai aussi un petit recueil d'OS sur certains couples de la saga de films Descendants alors si cela vous tente, vous êtes les bienvenue ! Le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction sur Mal et Evie de Descendants arrivera également dans la nuit. J'espère vous y voir ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	5. Partie 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Seule l'imagination et l'histoire l'appartiennent !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Après un certain temps d'abscence, je suis de retour avec l'avant dernière partie de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai un nouveau logiciel correcteur alors ça m'a prit bien plus longtemps à corriger que d'habitude, mais j'espère que le résultat est concluant ! :-) ENJOY !

* * *

_**Attention, cependant ! Cette fiction est mature donc il y aura de la violence, des allusions sexuelles et sûrement des scènes intimes ( je ne sais pas encore pour la dernière option xD ) je préfère tout de même prévenir ! On ne sait jamais ! :-)**_

* * *

_**Je met ça là, mais je fais une fiction du Mal & Evie de la saga " Descendants " ainsi qu'un recueil d'OS alors si cela vous interesses, vous pouvez me retrouvé là-bas trois fois par semaines :-) **_

* * *

_**Partie 5 :**_

_~ Point de vue Lena ~ _

La douleur est insupportable. Mon bras gauche est complètement en charpie, mais je continue d'insister. Ma détermination est tout ce qu'il me reste pour affronter la réalité. Une réalité où les deux piliers soutenant ma vie viennent de s'effondrer. J'aimerais me laisser tuer, mais je suis Lena Luthor et personne ne me fera plier le genou. Je préfère lutter avant de mourir que de m'offrir à l'ennemi.

Oui, elles sont devenues mes adversaires et pourtant, en toute connaissance de cause, je ne peux pas me résoudre à les blessées. Elles sont ma famille. C'est à force de ne pas répliquer qu'elles ont réussi à presque m'arracher le bras, pendouillant à quelques tendons, mais toujours miraculeusement reliés à mon os. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais si je sors vivante de cette affaire, la guérison demeurera particulièrement douloureuse.

Encore une fois, elles m'attaquent en coopération, analysant les intentions de l'autre pour frapper plus fort et avec plus de précision. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire, je dois me battre. J'ai les moyens et les pouvoirs pour ça. En me motivant personnellement, j'attends le bon moment pour répliquer.

Elles sont parfaitement coordonnées, mais je possède encore la puissance brute de mon côté et je connais les faiblesses de ma meilleure amie. Par contre, ce sera plus compliqué de parvenir à prendre le dessus sur Kara. J'analyse leurs mouvements, prête à esquiver et à contre-attaquer dès l'occasion se présente. Ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire.

Je plonge sur le côté à l'assaut de Samantha, toutes griffes sorties, et attrape à la dernière seconde son poignet afin d'exécuter une clé de bras. Elle s'immobilise enfin et je ne perds pas de vue l'hybride Danvers. Elle se précipite sur nous avant de disparaître au dernier moment. Je gronde en pivotant sur moi-même pour stopper son pied à quelques centimètres de mon ventre.

Je le tiens fermement, ne pouvant laisser cette occasion se dissiper, avant de sentir une présence derrière moi. Je souffle d'énervement et utilise ma force brute, envoyant Kara s'encastrer dans un arbre afin que je puisse m'occuper plus aisément de ma meilleure amie. Avec un bras en moins, c'est difficile de réussir à gérer ses deux folles furieuses, manipulées par ma mère.

À cette pensée, une colère sourde prend possession de mon cœur pendant que Sam s'efforce de m'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, c'est plus facile de contrer mon amie que celle qui fait battre mon palpitant, mais je blesse gravement Sam à l'estomac, contre mon grès. Cela me fait presque oublier la présence de Kara qui, elle, ne m'a visiblement pas du tout omis.

Un grognement de douleur sort d'entre mes lèvres quand ses griffes s'enfoncent dans mon dos, évitant de justesse ma colonne vertébrale. J'essaie de me retourner pour arriver à la surprendre, mais sa force demeure plus importante que la mienne et je m'immobilise sans m'en rendre compte. Profitant de ma position de faiblesse, ma meilleure amie se précipite droit sur moi avant de plonger son avant-bras dans mon ventre, me faisant cracher du sang.

Je garde sa main dans mon corps, attrapant son poignet d'un geste rapide et la mort à la base du cou avec bestialité. J'engloutis plusieurs litres de son sérum avant qu'un sourire sadique apparaisse sur mes lèvres.

Je m'appuie sur le buste de Kara pour donner un grand coup de pied à Samantha. Ce geste la propulse à plusieurs mètres de nous. J'étire mon dos vers l'avant, essayant d'arracher les griffes de Kara toujours planté dans ma chair. Comme je l'ai prévu, celles-ci se détachent de sa main, la faisant légèrement couiner de douleur.

Alors que je me tourne vers elle, prête à enfoncer mes crocs dans son châssis pour retrouver mes forces, elle parvient à m'écorcher profondément à l'œil gauche. Ma vision est obstruée par mon sang tandis que son élancement se trouve intolérable. La griffure d'un kitsune figure dans celles qui sont le plus lancinantes que toutes celles que j'ai pu expérimenter jusqu'ici et je sais d'avance qu'elle me laissera une vilaine cicatrice.

Kara profite de mon aveuglement temporaire pour me mettre au sol où mon dos rencontré fermement et péniblement le bitume. Je tousse pendant que ma respiration se bloque sous l'impact. Les deux hybrides tournent autour de moi comme deux animaux gravitent autour de leur proie quand la voix de ma mère adoptive intervient.

— _**Alors Lee, tu renonces à me tenir tête et tu te joins à moi ?**_ Me demande-t-elle en se plaçant au-dessus de moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _**Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de me dire non, de toute façon, **_ricane-t-elle sadiquement alors que je sens les griffes dans mon dos se frayer un chemin vers mon cœur à cause de l'impact.

Je ne réponds pas, lui offrant un regard noir et glacial tandis que son rictus se fane petit à petit en prenant conscience de ma décision. Elle reste cependant debout au-dessus de moi, m'observant sans gêne, attendant sûrement un signe de rétractation et d'abandon. Elle peut toujours courir.

Ma main est prisonnière dans mon dos, casser par l'impact de mon corps, mais je peux tout de même remuer les doigts et sentir un ongle de Kara qui ne s'est pas logé profondément dans mon organisme. Je me retiens de sourire en pensant à ce que je prévois d'exécuter dans quelques secondes. J'essaie de provoquer le moins de mouvement possible qui pourrait trahir le fait que j'arrache la griffe, la tenant fermement dans ma paume.

Mon regard encore posé sur ma mère adoptive, je me perds dans celui-ci, me rappelant comment un simple sauvetage avait pu produire une telle situation.

* * *

_~ Flash-back ~ _

— _**Je ne suis pas née dans la famille Danvers. Pour commencer, je suis ce que l'on appelle un Kitsune, un esprit renard céleste. Je suis plus vieille que le monde. J'apparais sous de multiples aspects, mais celle-ci constitue ma forme d'origine. **_

La claque que vient de nous mettre Kara en plein visage est énorme. J'ai déjà entendu des mythes sur les Kitsune lors de mes chasses, mais je pensais que contrairement à nous, ils ne résidaient que dans les légendes.

— _**Si tu es aussi vieille que le monde, ta sagesse et tes pouvoirs doivent être infinis,**_ intervient ma meilleure amie, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les capacités de Kara.

— _**Je suis omnisciente, bien que je bride le plus possible ce don pour ne pas voir mon avenir. Personne ne voudrait vivre tout en connaissant sa fin. J'ai toujours subsisté parmi les autres Kitsune, mais quand mon peuple a été anéanti, je me suis réfugié chez les loups. Après tout, ce sont les cousins des Kitsune et quelques-unes de leurs capacités sont apparues grâce à ma race.**_

— _**Cela ne me dit pas la grandeur de tes pouvoirs, **_souligne Samantha avec un petit sourire en coin, une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux.

Un rictus amusé se dessine sur les lèvres fines de la renarde alors qu'une vivre lumière douce et doré ne surgit de son corps. Dans la seconde qui suit, nous sommes témoins d'une transformation pour le moins incroyable. Un immense renard blanc et or, possédant une multitude de queues, se tient assis devant nous. Son regard orange me fixe avant que sa tête ne se balance sur le côté comme m'invitant à l'approcher.

— _**C'est pas vrai. Ta copine est… **_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ne trouvant pas d'adjectif assez précis pour définir la beauté de la forme Kitsune de Kara.

Je reste silencieuse, bouche bée devant une telle magnificence et comme séduite par elle, je m'avance lentement pour poser ma main sur l'une de ses pattes, au milieu de son pelage. Un petit jappement de bonheur surgit du renard tandis que j'affirme mes mouvements dans son manteau blanc.

— _**La forme que vous voyez à ce moment même représente mon apparence non humaine. Je ressemblais à ça quand je suis arrivée sur Terre, mais en miniature,**_ s'élève l'intonation douce de Kara autour de nous, joueuse et attirante.

— _**Combien possèdes-tu de queues ? Elles sont immenses !**_ s'exclame Sam en s'approchant d'une touffe de poil un peu plus épaisse à ma droite, virevoltant dans les airs de temps à autre.

— _**Je détiens neuf queues. Cette information vous donne une idée de ma puissance,**_ lui répond la renarde d'une voix sucrée comme un morceau de gâteau, en s'allongeant sur le sol. _**Plus un Kitsune possède de queues et plus ses pouvoirs magiques s'en retrouvent dangereux. Ayant acquis neuf queues, je vous laisse deviner toute l'étendue de ma magie. **_

— _**Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule et même personne, mais voyant ta forme de renarde, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment,**_ murmurais-je à l'oreille de la renarde, oreille qui fait presque mon diamètre une fois dressé.

Son nez renifle l'herbe devant lui, son museau posé à terre, je peux aisément atteindre sa tête malgré sa gigantesque taille. Un rictus s'anime sur les babines du canidé à mes paroles avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux sous les caresses que je lui procure sur le haut de son crâne.

— _**Tes queues traduisent uniquement ta puissance ou autre chose encore ?**_ Commente Samantha, se tenant pile en face de Kara, plongeant son regard presque adorateur dans la couleur orange des iris de la Kitsune.

— _**Elles déchiffrent également mon âge. Une queue pousse tous les mille ans. **_

Samantha parait complètement choquée à cette nouvelle et j'avoue que je suis un peu étonnée aussi. Alors elle aurait environ neuf cents ans. C'est beaucoup d'année ça et dire que je me sentais déjà vieille avec mes deux cents ans !

— _**Comment est-ce que tu es devenue une tribride ? Il me semble que tu es à moitié Vampire et loup en plus de ta race de naissance,**_ souligne adroitement ma meilleure amie alors que Kara reprend forme humaine.

— _**Je ne suis pas à moitié loup, juste à moitié Vampire et avant que tu me contredises, Lena, intervient-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire rieur alors que j'allais effectivement émettre une suggestion. Je peux rétracter mes pupilles à volonté. La plupart des gens que je rencontre veulent me tuer pour mon existence même alors j'ai pris l'initiative de ne dévoiler que ma partie Vampire. Les pupilles que tu as vues ne sont rien d'autre que celles de mon côté Kitsune, **_explique-t-elle en simplifiant énormément les détails pour que nous puissions prendre conscience de chaque parcelle de son origine.

— _**Donc si je résume, tu es un esprit renard céleste venu du Japon, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Tu possèdes neuf queues, donc tu as environ neuf cents ans puisqu'une queue est égale à une centaine d'années. Tu n'es pas une tribride, mais un hybride Kitsune/Vampire et tu peux modifier la forme et la nature de tes pupilles à volonté pour tromper tes ennemis. J'ai tout bon ?**_ Énumère Samantha en comptant en même temps sur ses doigts après chaque fait annoncé.

— _**Étonnement, oui, c'est un excellent résumé, **_affirme Kara d'une voix enjouée et amusée devant le comportement de ma meilleure amie.

— _**Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu es devenue l'une de mon clan. Tu possèdes une puissance incroyable, nous venons de le ressentir de plein fouet. Comment un Vampire a réussi à te mordre ?**_ intervins-je une fois Sam satisfaite de sa recension.

— _**Ça s'est passé, il a trois cents ans environ. Une troupe de chasseurs m'a prise en embuscade. Tous des Vampires. J'ai lutté et je suis parvenu à éliminer l'intégralité du groupe, mais je n'ai pas fait attention au chef du clan derrière moi. Il m'a mordu en traître et comme c'était un ancien, je me suis transformé en l'espace de quelques heures. Toutefois, mes gènes de Kitsune et cette nouvelle race n'étaient pas voués à se rencontrer. Pendant cent ans, j'ai erré seule et sans but à travers le royaume. Détruisant des villages entiers sous ma rage et mon désir de sang. Je suis allé jusqu'à tuer de sang-froid des innocents pour arriver à étancher ma soif. J'ai attaqué Alex alors que sa meute était censée m'arrêter. Notre père était encore l'alpha, mais elle était déjà d'une extrême puissance. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré les Danvers et que je suis devenue l'une des leurs. Mon altération de sang s'est estompée une fois que j'ai obtenu ma sixième queue. **_

Un silence lourd de sens s'installe entre nous et j'en profite pour analyser toutes les nouvelles données mises à ma disposition. Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer une telle créature dans ma vie. Un être surnaturel aussi fascinant et gracieux que dangereux et mortel. Pourtant, même en connaissant les risques, je n'ai absolument pas peur d'elle.

Sur ce dénouement, je m'approche de Kara avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes à sa plus grande surprise. Après quelques secondes, elle répond à mon baiser avec une timidité nouvelle, mais que j'apprécie tout de même. Cela lui donne un côté attendrissant et humain, ce que je ne possède plus depuis deux cents ans.

— _**Si vous avez l'intention d'aller plus loin, prenez une chambre, pitié !**_ s'exclame ma meilleure amie en nous séparant devant mon regard outré et noir._** Après avoir sauvé Alex et Carol, de préférence, **_ajoute-t-elle en me fixant d'une considération lourde de sens.

Avec un sourire, Kara hoche la tête, donnant raison à l'hybride. Quand soudain, elle semble plus agitée. Connaissant à présent toute l'étendue des pouvoirs de la belle blonde, je devine qu'un danger nous guette. Mes pupilles se posent sur Samantha lui faisant comprendre d'utiliser une de ses nombreuses capacités pour scanner la zone.

Elle ferme les yeux et une brume épaisse noire se disperse à travers le périmètre trouvant sa source chez elle devant le regard étonné de Kara. Le brouillard entre en contact avec nous, glissant sur nos pieds avec élégance, me donnant une partie de la vision de Sam.

— _**Elle possède un côté Djinn ? Sérieusement ? C'est une espèce encore plus rare que la mienne,**_ murmure la belle Kitsune d'une voix totalement effarée sous mon sourire attendri.

— _**Samantha est différente de toi, Kara. Elle est née Goule et Djinn. Sa mère était un puissant Djinn. Un mercenaire l'a tué quand Sam n'était qu'une enfant et en décédant, elle lui a transmis tout son savoir et tous ses pouvoirs, **_lui expliquais-je en posant un regard en biais sur ma meilleure amie.

— _**Comment a-t-elle pu devenir un succube ? Cela fait longtemps que j'existe Lena, je sais reconnaître chaque race quand j'en vois une,**_ réplique-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin devant mon haussement de sourcil surpris.

— _**Un démon m'a maudite à mes dix-huit ans. J'avais tué toute sa famille alors on peut dire que c'est mérité, **_intervient Samantha pourtant toujours plongée dans sa tâche. _**Les Djinns représentent une menace pour le reste du monde et comme je suis la dernière de mon espèce, on a voulu me supprimer plusieurs fois au court de mon existence. Me maudire, par contre, on ne me l'avait jamais fait, **_ajoute-t-elle dans un petit rire jaune tandis que sa brume commence à se dissiper.

— _**La meute d'hybrides nous encercle entièrement. C'est un joyeux mélange de toutes les races possibles. Je suppose que Mama Luthor te désire pour créer des hybrides Kitsune. Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais détenu la connaissance de mes véritables origines. **_

— _**Détrompe-toi, Samantha, je sais exactement ce que tu es, **_intervient une voix froide et sans émotion et que je reconnais entre toutes.

Instinctivement, je me mets devant les deux jeunes femmes, les protégeant de ma mère sournoise. Mon comportement la fait rire avant que ses yeux ne plongent dans les miens, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

— _**Tu es tombée bien bas, ma fille. Fricoter avec une bête et lier une amitié avec une abomination. Tu me fais honte, mais aussi à toute l'espèce noble des Vampires,**_ me crache-t-elle au visage avec une haine palpable. _**Connait-elle au moins tes actes envers ta précieuse Samantha ? Sait-elle que tu demeures le garde-manger, énergétique comme sexuelle, d'un succube ? **_Ajoute-t-elle en fixant quelques secondes Kara avant de reposer son attention sur moi.

Mon corps se tend à ce secret que nous avions pourtant si bien caché depuis une centaine d'années. La rage commence à monter en moi, Kara ne devait pas être au courant. Pas comme ça. Pas de la bouche d'une autre ! Mon regard prend la lueur caractéristique des Vampires avant que je ne me jette sur ma mère vampirique.

Je suis contrée par quelqu'un qui s'est mis entre moi et ma proie. J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur en reconnaissant Kara. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ? Pourquoi ? Cette question est gravée dans mon esprit comme sur mon visage alors que son sang coule sur mes doigts. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de la blonde pour n'y voir que le vide. C'est comme si elle n'était plus elle-même.

Trop absorbée par celle qui fait battre mon cœur, j'ai baissé ma garde et je hurle de douleur en sentant des ongles venir s'enfoncer dans mon dos profondément. Je distingue à peine Samantha avant qu'elle ne me projette à plusieurs mètres de leur position. J'atterris au milieu de la forêt, à genoux dans l'herbe. Je crache le sang que je gardais dans ma bouche jusqu'ici en analysant la situation.

Ma meilleure amie et ma future petite amie se sont retournées contre moi, mais en voyant leurs pupilles totalement vides, je comprends que Lilian les manipule. C'est vraiment génial, comment vais-je faire pour affronter les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie sans les tuer ?

Je souffle d'irritation avant de me relever difficilement, la douleur des griffes de ma meilleure amie irradiant tout mon être. Elle a dû mettre de la magie dans son coup. Les djinns en sont capables puisque ce sont des esprits. Ils peuvent influencer n'importe quel être vivant. Je n'ai jamais dû me résoudre à combattre Samantha en cent ans, je pense que le moment est venu.

Je me redresse totalement et me mort le poignet pour boire mon sang. La race Vampire ne peut pas accomplir ça. Je suis la seule qui possède cette particularité. Je ne m'en serre que pendant les combats et quand je n'ai pas le choix. Une fois nourrit et mes blessures guérit, je me mets sur mes gardes en entendant des pas.

* * *

~ Fin du Flash-back ~

— _**Est-ce que tu te rends compte du côté ironique de la situation, Lena ? Ta meilleure amie, que tu protèges du monde depuis des années, est sur le point de te tuer. Je ne parle même pas de cette renarde dont ton cœur s'est remis à battre pour elle. C'est pathétique ma fille,**_ énumère ma mère adoptive, toujours au-dessus de moi, son regard reflétant la déception.

— _**J'ai compris comment tu avais réussi à les manipuler. C'est grâce à moi. Je suis le point de départ de ton hypnose. Si je meurs, elles seront libres et elles te tailleront en pièces pour ce que tu viens de produire. Quoi qu'il arrive, je gagne, mère, **_gloussais-je en crachant du sang, signe que mon corps commençait à me lâcher.

Ses pupilles se voilent de colère et de haine, mais je sais que j'ai raison, même si, visiblement, elle ne me croit pas. Elle a tellement confiance en ses capacités qu'elle aura expérimenté la plus grosse faute de jugement de sa vie. Alors que je ricane devant la faiblesse de ma mère adoptive, je vois Kara s'avancer vers moi. Un sourire attendri s'installe sur mes lèvres malgré le vide que je perçois toujours dans ses yeux.

Elle enfonce sa main dans mon ventre, tordant son membre dans tous les sens. Je n'ai plus la force de hurler, ce qui rend la douleur encore plus terrible. Je soupire néanmoins de soulagement en sentant la mort m'étreindre au fur et à mesure que le regard si pétillant de Kara revient à la normale.

Je lui souris une ultime fois alors qu'elle tombe à genoux devant moi pour essayer de me guérir. Elle ne peut rien améliorer. Ses larmes redoublent d'intensité et son pouvoir explose dans une vague d'énergie incroyable. Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux des renards. La dernière chose que je vois avant de mourir est le regard si particulier de celle qui m'a permis de revivre le temps de quelques jours. Les lèvres de la Kitsune se posent désespérément sur les miennes dans un dernier baiser. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être en paix.


End file.
